


It Was Always You

by LauDom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Future AU, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDom/pseuds/LauDom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are married. It's the first Louis' birthday they're spending together as a married couple and Harry has something planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairydustedtheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/gifts).



> Title comes from Maroon 5's song 'It Was Always You'. This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's shit but I promised I made my best to write you a good fic and hopefully something so fluffy and sweet it makes your heart ache. And I'd like to thank my beta (that even tho didn't help on this prompt) was very attentive on all questions I had. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! xx

Harry and Louis have been living together for 7 years now. Ever since they started in the X Factor they couldn't manage to be apart from each other. Coming out was not an easy process, especially having to deal with beards and pr stunts but they were strong and they didn't let go.

There has been many Louis’ day (he doesn’t allow anyone in the family call it christmas eve) but this is the first one they'll spend after the day they said ‘I do’. It seems like ages ago and Louis still tears up when he sees the wedding photos (he won't admit it tho).

\--

It’s December 12th and Louis rolls in bed to find Harry inside his arms still soundly asleep. Sometimes he can't believe this is his life. It seemed like he was never going to be able to let the world know he and Harry are completely and irrevocably in love.

 

Louis starts to hum Sweet Disposition in Harry’s curls.

 

“Mmm...what time is it boo?” Harry manages to say in a throaty voice.

 

“Shhh.. sleepy head, go back to sleep. It’s still too early” Louis coos.

 

Louis didn't realize he drifted off and fell asleep again. He wakes up in an empty bed and the smell of pancakes fills his nose.He puts one of Harry’s hoodies and goes to the kitchen. He finds Harry naked and cooking.

 

“You know, after 7 years seeing you naked while cooking one would think I'm used to it” Louis says in a mid yawn.

 

The routine will always surprise Louis. He loves the sudden realization that this is his life. He’s spending it with an amazing curly haired boy and their cat Dusty Jr and their dog Ted II.

Harry was always the one cooking but Louis sometimes tried to do something special for him. He wouldn’t have the best skills in the kitchen but the effort was enough for Harry. He will always remember his first cooking experience. That chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash. He was barely 18 and already knew Harry was the love of his life. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry’s voice.

 

“Come eat babe or the pancakes will get cold” Harry sets the plates and there’s tea waiting for Louis.

 

“Or do you wanna eat something else?” his smirk hides a playful tone.

 

“Haaazza! So early and already trying to corrupt me?” Louis responds. He moves to the counter where his tea was and took a sip of it.

 

He bumps into Harry and he turns around. The green in his eyes will always do something inside of him that Louis will never understand. He looks up to Harry batting his long lashes.

“Oops”

“Hi”

 They never understood why Niall, Liam and Zayn say they're sweetly annoying (ok maybe they do a LOT of PDA but who can blame them?)

Louis sat at his regular spot on their dining room and Harry started to set the pancakes on the table and some toppings for them.He grabbed two pancakes and some whipped cream.

 

“The lads are coming over for Louis day correct?”

 

“Yup, Zayn doesn't know if he will make it, tho. He says Perrie's ill with some stomach flu” Harry sits down and is slicing a banana to top his pancakes.

 

“What?? Louis’ day won't be Louis’ day if my best friend isn't here to celebrate it with me” Louis pouts.

 

“Don't worry babycakes, I'm sure he'll come”

 

\--

Everyone’s already used to spending December 24th on the Tomlinson-Styles household. It started with a huge party but when the lads started settling down it became a more intimate reunion. Both of their families also attend and it’s amazing to see Doris and Ernest so big now and have their voices filled the house entirely.

 

They need to get things for Louis’ day before the malls get stuffed with people doing their last minute shopping. So they head out to the shopping center and Louis starts to wonder if Harry already has his gift. He hasn't searched for it this year although whenever he does, he always fails because Harry knows where to hide it and make sure Louis will never find it. He'll definitely try to see if he can get it out from Harry.

 

They're happy the mall is a bit crowded and frantic because it means people are more concerned on buying their presents then realizing the couple from the biggest boyband have just stepped inside.

 

Harry is set on finding the perfect lights for the tree and this year theme is ‘Iglou’ which of course made Louis roll his eyes but fond at his perfect husband who loves silly wordplay.

 

“Babe, the theme is ‘Iglou’ which means everything has to be covered in snow and white is the color for every ornament we get” Harry pouts when Louis shows him a sick red ribbon he wanted to put on top of the three.

 

Louis was just about to reply when a woman their age approached them and said “I’m sorry to bother you but I love you guys and have been a supporter of you two since day one. I just wanted to tell you I'm so proud of both of you and so jealous to know the kind of love you two share. I also would like to know if I can get a photo with both of you but only if you're okay with it of course.”

Harry beamed at the kind words and couldn't help but to stare at Louis with a genuine smile.

“Of course love, but please don't upload it just yet. We still have tons of birthday shopping to do. Thank you for the kind words too.” Louis replied while getting into a pose for a picture. He noticed Harry was staring at him with the same fond since day one and he felt warmer inside.

 

They took the picture and the woman thanked them and wished Louis a happy birthday. It’s always nice for them to know most fans have supported them since the earlier years. They didn't hold any anger for those who thought the pr stunts were real but just knowing fans never judged them felt great.

 

Harry stares at Louis and realizes he is ready to start a family. One Direction has been on a break long enough and the media have already let them off their hooks. He also knows Louis wanted to be a dad by the age of 25. This is when Harry started plotting something for Louis’ day.

  
\--

After a hectic few weeks of trying to get every little detail for Louis’ day. It’s finally December 23rd and Harry’s making sure the house looks perfect for tomorrow and takes advantage of how Gemma, Lottie, Fiz and the twins invited Louis for a early birthday lunch.

This year Louis’ day and Iglou theme will be the best one yet specially with what Harry has planned. He also has another surprise along with Zayn since they made Louis believe he won't be coming over because of Perrie's illness.

He’s placing the last touch on the tree (which of course has to be an igloo because that’s Harry) when he hears the front door opening and Louis calls out his name.

“C'mere sweetie, check out the tree.” Harry was beaming of pride because the tree looked amazing.

“It’s amazing! I have to be honest I didn't believe Iglou was a good theme but you certainly made it perfect.” He pecked Harry and Harry had grabbed him by the waist into a full tongued kiss. They had this amazing chemistry that didn't fade over the years and even though they managed to keep their hands to themselves most of the times, they'd let go every now and then just to remember how it was like when they were teenagers full of hormones.

“I think, you deserve an early birthday blowjob, Lou”

“That sounds amazing Hazza, let’s go upstairs.”

 

And with that they went to their room and before they knew it, they were both panting next to each other and Harry wanted to be the big spoon this time because it was 11:30pm and Louis was about to be a year older.

“It's half an hour for your birthday love. Another year together” Harry said while giving Louis’ head little kisses.

“It's amazing, innit? 7 years together… We have Dusty, Ted and this amazing house and on top of everything I married my best friend.”

 

“I still can't believe everything we've been through… Some days I thought we would never get through everything but you make me strong” Harry sang the last four words.

 

They remember every song they wrote and every song that reminded them of each other. The memory of dancing to a medley of Happily, Strong, They Don't Know About Us, Photograph, Friends and Something Great. Harry had also surprised Louis by singing Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. The lads had teamed up with Ed and Sam Smith to sing an acoustic version of Ed’s Thinking Out Loud. Their wedding was perfect and every time Harry and Louis look at each other they know fate brought them together and it was something meant to last forever.

 

They spooned and stay silent for a while, just drowning in their thoughts and happiness. Harry’s phone started buzzing because he had an alarm at 12am to make sure he would be the first one saying Happy birthday as he has done from the first year they met.

 

“Happy birthday to my hero, the love of my life and my best friend. I love you Lou.”

 

“I love you Harry.”

 

They made out until they fell asleep and the next morning they were awaken by four sets of legs jumping up and down their beds. It was Doris and Ernest and they were eager to say Happy Birthday to their oldest brother. Louis groaned and Harry just guffawed in a husky voice. He then proceeded to trap Ernest and Doris in his arms and Louis tickled them.

 

The tickle fight was interrupted by Louis’ mum knocking on their bedroom door.

 

“Hey now, Louis you're 26 years old! Be a role model to your siblings.”

 

“Well mum, I would if these terrible twos hadn't woke me and Harry by jumping on our bed!”

 

His mum laughed and told the younger twins to go get their sisters so they could all have breakfast. He wished his son a happy birthday and hugged Harry.

Louis remembers how good Harry was with the twins when they were newly born. He has never had a doubt they both would make great parents even though they always talk about it as a distant future. He remembers after the X factor and the first months of moving in with Harry how they always pictured themselves starting a family but it always seemed so distant. Even when Barbara Walters asked them if they all wanted kids they knew they would one day settle down and start a family together.

He also knows Harry has an obsession for kids and pregnant woman so much he would probably get pregnant if it were possible. Louis loves the life they have right now but knows he’s about to turn 26 and he always said he would like to have a kid by the age of 25 because he wants to be a ‘cool’ dad.

He knew he could talk to Harry about anything so he would bring up the baby topic in a week. He wanted to start a family and knew Harry wanted too.

//

Louis had felt Harry was doing something big for his birthday. I mean, don't get him wrong his birthdays are always something big but this year it feels different. The way his mum hugged Harry was just… different like she hugged him in a reassuring way. He couldn't wait to know what his husband had planned.

After a lovely day with his siblings and Harry’s family, they were ready to start the party with their friends as well. Louis was still a bit upset Zayn wouldn't be there to celebrate Louis’ day this year but he knows he would've done the same if Harry was ill.

Niall and Barbara arrived first and they congratulated Louis and left their present in a little igloo (because of fucking course Harry made sure the theme plastered the whole party). Next to arrive where Liam and Sophia, they had been married for a year and a half and Louis was just glad to have his brother bear with him. They ate appetizers and dinner but Louis was starting to get worried; Harry seemed a bit distant throughout the night and he couldn't tell why. He was talking to Des and Anne when he saw Harry talking over the phone and excused himself to see what was going on with Harry.

“Mate, it’s already 10:30! Where the hell are you?” Harry said with an insistent voice.

“I can't wait to see his face when he sees you. I’ll sound a bit jealous but he really loves you and he hasn't been 100% happy since you're not here”

Louis started to wonder if Harry was talking to Zayn but he dismissed the idea because Harry always felt too eager about surprises and ended up telling Louis. He cleared his throat and startled Harry.

 

“Yeah, uh, okay, so, like, yeah, just get here”

 

“Harry Edward Styles, what are you planning?”

 

“Uh, I, uh, nothing, love. Cake's just late.” and he kissed Louis forehead and left as quickly as possible.

 

Harry was the worst liar that Louis knew and even though he hated him for leaving just like that he knew he would find what his surprise is in a few. Gemma had also acted weird today with a hug a bit too long for just a birthday hug. It made him wonder what big secret his husband is hiding.

 

He then felt two hands cover his eyes and lifted his to try and recognized them because they certainly weren't Harry’s.

 

“Wow bro, couple o' weeks without me and you've already forgotten me?” the sulky voice said.

 

“ZAYN????” Louis screamed and the whole room went silent.

 

Zayn uncovered his eyes while Harry yelled “SURPRISEEEE”. He couldn't believe Zayn actually came to Louis’ day. The lads were all seated together in the living room, catching up and just spending some quality time since it had been a while since the last time.

 

“Believe me, it was hard to keep this from you. Specially since I know how gutted you were when I told Harry we weren't coming” Zayn was laughing and it made Louis feel like everything was perfect.

 

“Yeah, well he almost caught me talking to you.” Harry threw his arm around Louis’ waist.

 

“Well Harry, if you hadn't been so shady about this I wouldn't have felt the need to sneak up on you” Louis’ replied with a sassy smirk.

 

“So, love, was this the reason why you've been so distant and secretive the whole night?”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about babe.” Harry looked up from his drink in a innocent way.

 

“Oh, come on! I've known you’ve been hiding something from me since yesterday.”

 

Harry started to play with his rings as he always did when he felt nervous about something important.

 

“If you think this was a surprise, you're in for a shocker.”

 

Louis looked at him in a puzzled manner and then stared at the rest of the boys to see if they knew what he was up to. Liam was the first one to comment.

 

“Don't look at us mate! We have no idea what Harry has planned” and Zayn and Niall nodded.

 

“You know I get too excited whenever Harry tells me a secret bout you two so if I knew I'd probably would have already blurted out” Niall added.

 

In that moment, Louis turned around his face at the sound of clinking glass. He didn't even notice Harry had stood up and was about to make a toast.

 

“Hiiiii, well, first of all I'd like to thank everyone for being here. It’s been amazing sharing 7 years of Louis’ day with all of you and even more amazing that this is our first since Louis and I said ‘I do’. Louis, you're my best friend, my compass, the arrow through my heart and the dagger through my rose. It’s been an amazing 7 years together and ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew fate would bring us together. I will never love anyone as much as I love you or maybe… I will love a tiny person we can call ours as much as I love you. Well, this is my no so subtle way of telling you that I'm ready to make our family grow. I think it's time we share the love we have and spread it to someone we can call our child. Will you, Louis, make me the honor of being the father of our future kids?”

 

The room was silent. Louis could hear his heartbeat and was sure everyone else could too. He noticed his and Harry’s mum were crying and Harry had also teared up. He then noticed to droplets of water sliding through his cheeks. Harry had just asked him to be the father of their future kids and Louis thought this was one of his happiest moments ever.

 

“Of course Harry, of course. I'd be honored to have a kid with you.” Louis made his way over to Harry and kissed him in front of everyone because he hasn’t hold himself back in a long time and they just agreed to have a baby together. Everyone else started hugging them and congratulating them.

 

“LET’S HAVE A PINT LADS AND CELEBRATE THIS!” Niall screamed and everyone laughed.

 

This was Louis’ best birthday for now. He could feel the excitement around the room and even though him and Harry still had to discuss how they'd be getting a kid, he knew in his heart his family with Harry would always be perfect. He stares at Harry and thinks to himself 'It was always you.'


End file.
